Its my life!
by Mrs Fred Weasley xxx
Summary: Everything went wrong for Hermione that summer. Everything was ruined. Even the person she loved was taken away. All because Ginerva Weasley didn't like that she wasn't the most important thing to her brother anymore...


_**It's my birthday and they forgot, again. I've been friends with them for nearly 7 years and they forgot. They've changed since the war ended. I know that they have lives but I remember all their birthdays. Even by boyfriend forgot. Well Hermione Granger isn't going to be ignored any longer.**_

_**It all started last summer.**_

Hermione sighed as she looked outside of the window. She saw the Weasley's and Harry playing Quidditch in the front. She and Harry were staying at Ron's the summer right before their seventh year. It was going to be their last summer together and they had decided for it to be the best. Only for Hermione it wasn't how she expected it to be. Ron and Harry played Quidditch almost every day since June and it was now mid-July. I

_**It was like I was invisible. Do you know what that's like? To be ignored by the two people you depend on more than anyone…the only family you have left. I gave up everything for Harry and this is how he thinks of me, Invisible Hermione Granger. Ugly bookworm with the beaver teeth and the frizzy hair. A bossy know it all….**_

She got to her feet and grabbed the book on Ginny's desk that Percy had let her borrow earlier in the day and headed out of the room. She went down the hall to Percy's room to return the book and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's Hermione. I finished the book." She replied, sounding sad even in her own ears

She heard rustling on the other side of the door followed by the click of the lock as the door opened. "You okay?" Percy asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just came to return your book."

"Finished already?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, not really a lot to do other then read."

"Oh." He said glancing straight out his window where Ginny was arguing with Fred about something. "Have you spent any time with them at all since you got here? They're not being good friends. Why don't you tell them?"

"Well at meals and…" Hermione was obviously ignoring the last question.

"Hermione." He said sternly as she shook her head. He sighed as he held out his arm as she walked towards him and just held her.

_**Percy was the one I depended on, the one I needed to get me through and eventually even he left me, just like everyone else. All because of Miss Ginerva Weasley…**_

"Mum where's Percy?" Charlie asked as Bill looked up from his paper.

"His room, he's been working all summer. Ever since Harry killed V Voldermort he hasn't come out. It's worrying me and Hermione's exactly the same ." Molly told her two oldest boys.

Charlie and Bill both made their way upstairs and noticed Percy's door was open, which was highly unusual. Their blue eyes widened at the scene in front of them. Percy was hugging Hermione. Bill smirked and cleared his throat.

Percy opened his eyes and narrowed them at his two brothers. "I'll be back." He whispered to her as she nodded as he went out of his room shoving his brothers with him and shut the door. "What do you two want?"

"Can't we say hi to our brother?" Charlie asked.

"So what's with you and Hermione?" Bill asked cutting to the chase.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. She's cute now that she is all grown up. If you don't go for it then I will or maybe Fred or Charlie or Geo"

Bill trailed of when he was the look his brothers were giving him. He thanked Merlin when Percy carried on. He hated it when it was awkward. Worth it though.

"She's a bit upset that her two best friends would rather be on broomsticks then spending their last summer together with her."

"Oh."

"But surely they've had some time together right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea if you count meal times."

"Dinner!" Molly's voice was heard throughout the burrow. The three boys heard footsteps running into the house from downstairs.

"Mione it's time for dinner." Percy said as he opened the door.

"Not hungry." She said staring out the window.

"Come on Hermione." Charlie said smiling at her. "Mum made lasagna."

"Who can pass that up?" Bill asked grinning.

"Fine only to not hurt your mother." She said getting to her feet as they went downstairs.

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "She's uh…."

"Right here mum." Bill said as the four of them entered the kitchen. "Had to drag her away from a book."

"That's our Mione, always reading a book." Ron chuckled.

Hermione moved backwards a bit to leave the room but was stopped when her backside hit something. She looked up and saw Charlie. He looked down and shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

Molly and Arthur both looked at each other confused as Hermione took a seat between Charlie and Percy. Something was defiantly up.

"Move over." Billy told Ron.

"But that's Hermione's…." Ron said as his eyes widened seeing Hermione had already taken a seat between two of his older brothers.

"Mione we saved you a seat here." Harry said.

"This one is fine." Hermione told him coldly.

_**I know he deserved that but I still couldn't help myself from thinking that maybe it wasn't Harry's fault. No-one would ever blame the saviour of the wizarding world or his wife….**_

"Well everyone dig in." Molly said breaking the tension noticing that her daughter and the twins were even confused by Hermione's words.

Percy noticed that all throughout dinner that Harry and Ron tried to make eye contact with Hermione, but she ignored them. "May I be excused?" He heard come from her mouth.

"Of course dear go right ahead."

Hermione nodded and took her dishes into the kitchen.

"Me too." Percy said quickly getting to his feet and followed along with Charlie and Bill.

As Hermione and the eldest Weasley boys left the kitchen only they noticed the angry but satisfied look Ginny was giving the door as she left.

"Mum…"

"Oh no you don't Ronald. Now I want you two to tell me why Hermione is ignoring you."

"That's just it Mrs. Weasley." Harry said looking at Ron and then back. "We don't know."

_**I should of realised then what that meant. I never thought that Ginny would take him away from me. The only person I ever loved. That day will always be special to me.**_

_**That was the day I realised I loved him… **_

**So people what do you think, I took me a while to write this so hope it was worth it. Please review.**


End file.
